Room 13
by Twin-books
Summary: It was a torn up book, the only thing remarkable about it was its age. But something about it lured Sonic in...telling him to open it up in Room 13 that night. He read the first few words aloud, "This diary belongs to Amy Rose." Co-written by the fantastic MeadowHasCome!
1. Chapter 1 Unfurling the Beginning

**Hi, everyone! Yes, I'm alive! I know, I know! "Where have you been?" Well, here's one explanation. I and MeadowHasCome have been working on this lovely beauty. Say hello to Room 13! We both hope you enjoy it! Sorry for not updating Sonic Couple One-Shots, hope this makes up for it!**

Chapter 1 Unfurling the Beginning

He looked up at the ten story, brick building and back at his two-tailed friend. "Remind me again why we are staying here, Tails." The blue hedgehog said as he took a step closer to the old building. The building looked like it could collapse at any moment and he vaguely wondered why people were allowed to live in it.

The two-tailed fox shook his head and slightly grinned at his heroic big brother. "For the hundredth time, were just staying here for the week so we can help Mina with her equipment so she can be ready for her concert next week."

"Right... That still doesn't answer my question, why are we staying in this broken down building?" The blue hedgehog pointed a white gloved thumb at the old building that stood before them.

The young kitsune just rolled his eyes and said, "Sonic. It's not in that bad of shape for a two hundred year old building. Besides, it was the only hotel that had two rooms available. You're just complaining because you're bored." The young fox crossed his arms and grinned at his blue friend.

"Can you blame me? This town seems so boring. I want some action! Where's Eggman when you need him?" The two-tailed fox chuckled at Sonic's remark as they walked toward the building carrying their luggage. Well, it was more like they were carrying Tails' luggage which was full of tools and various inventions. Once they reached the door it was already open and holding the door was a purple chameleon.

Sonic and Tails walked through the door and were greeted by a green crocodile. "Welcome to the Chaotic Hotel! I'm the owner, Vector the Crocodile! Do you need help with your luggage?" The crocodile shouted rather abruptly. The being known as Vector gave the duo no time to answer and shouted for one of the staff to help them with their luggage.

Vector rushed behind an antic cherry wood desk with a bell and a binder resting on its surface. In the background you could see a bunch of small shelves, probably where the hotel keeps the room keys when they're not in use. The green crocodile flipped a few pages in the binder and looked back up at Sonic and Tails with a large smile on his face, "You two must be Sonic and Tails. You called in for reservations this morning, correct?" Tails nodded his head in Vector's direction.

"Where's Silver? I thought I called him to help these two with their luggage!" At that instinct, Tails and Sonic's luggage was adsorbed by a bright aqua glow and started floating out of their hands. "Took you long enough!" Vector yelled at a young, silvery white hedgehog that had just stepped into the room. It took Sonic and Tails a little while to figure out that the floating bags were the white hedgehog's doing.

The white hedgehog gave his boss a sheepish grin, muttered an apology, and walked over to the floating bags. Vector rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Sonic and Tails once again. Vector called them over to sign a slip of paper then he carefully looked it over. He smiled and turned around to face the shelves and he scanned each one until he found what he was searching for. He went to a shelf at the very top and grabbed what was inside.

Vector walked over to Tails and told him he had room 16 while handing him a key. Tails thanked him as he walked over to Sonic. "You, sir, have room 13." The green crocodile dropped the keys in Sonic's hand right before they heard a large crash behind them. They all turned around to see Silver, wearing a face full of fear and surrounded by scattered luggage. "Silver!" Vector yelled in rage. "I'm so sorry about your luggage, sirs. I assure you that we will pay for any damage that may have come to your luggage."

While Tails tried to reassure Vector that he was okay with fixing his inventions again because Sonic broke them all the time, Sonic walked over to the frighten white hedgehog. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Did he say you have room 13?" Silver looked at Sonic as he asked this question, fear spread across his face. Sonic nodded his head slowly, clearly showing that this kid gave him no comfort. "Listen to me when I say this, you do not want room 13!"

"Why? What's so bad about room 13? Does it have rats are something?" Sonic asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Silver looked behind Sonic and noticed Vector and Tails were still talking but he knew it wouldn't be for long.

"If you see anything strange happened in your room come to me. My name is Silver." The white one whispered to Sonic. Sonic seemed completely confused. What was wrong with room 13? More importantly, what was with this kid?

"What strange things? How would I even find you? This place is huge!" Silver didn't answer any of Sonic's questions and just stared at his boss who was walking their way.

Vector called for another person of his staff while he slightly glared at Silver. "Mighty!" He screamed. Vector turned to Tails and Sonic again, "Again, I apologize for dropping your luggage and I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay." Soon, a strong looking red armadillo was present and Vector continued to speak, "Mighty will escort you to your rooms." 

Sonic's mind drifted from Silver and to the hotel. He leaned closer to Tails and whispered, "An escort? How old is this place?" Tails chuckled at his comment as they followed the red armadillo to an elevator.

Sonic absentmindedly wandered ahead of Mighty, looking at the antique portraits that hung on the walls of the hallway. Tails chose Mighty as his victim of endless talk about his new invention, which in truth, was pretty cool; but wouldn't you get bored if all you could hear was banter about Component STI54? 

"Well, here's Room 12, and Room...I mean, Sonic's room is over there," Mighty said, gesturing to the door placed beside the one he had stopped at.

"Thanks for the help," Tails said politely. Mighty nodded and set off down the hall way, where Vector could be heard chastising Silver.

"Wonder what's so bad about Room 13," Sonic said more to himself than Tails. The kitsune shrugged in response, and unlocked his own room's door.

"Maybe it's haunted," Tails joked, dragging his bags in. Sonic subconsciously helped in the effort, all the while staring at the number engraved on the metal plate above the door.

"Hello? Sonic?"

Sonic blinked his eyes rapidly as Tails waved his gloved hand in front of his face. Swatting it away, he blinked a couple more times before rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?"

"It was like you were in a...trance..." Tails said, raising an imaginary eyebrow. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he grabbed Sonic by the shoulders, forcing his brother down to his own height. "You better not be going Phantom of the Opera on me!"

"Calm down lil' bro," Sonic laughed, prying the gloved hands off. Tails sheepishly lowered them as Sonic continued, "I was just thinking-"

"-Now that's a miracle,"

Both of the Mobians at the end of the hall way turned around at the familiar sound of their friend, Mina. Mina was a pop star, and they had come to help her on tour for a bit. Mainly just set-up.

"Gee, that makes me feel so good about myself," Sonic said sarcastically.

The yellow mongoose giggled at Sonic's remark and said, "I'm just joking speedster. But you have to admit, you need to think a lot more." She winked at Sonic while Sonic just crossed his arms and gave her annoyed look.

"So what brings you here? I thought we were going to meet you downtown." Tails asked Mina.

"We were, but then my car broke down and I remembered you guys said you were staying here. I decided to come over and ask for some help with my car." Mina answered.

Tails thought about it for a second or two and replied with, "Sure. I can always unpack later. You can stay here if you want, Sonic." Tails paused and waited for an answer. Unfortunately, Sonic was lost in his thoughts once again. "Sonic. Sonic!" Tails finally had to yell to get the blue hedgehogs attention. "You can stay here if you want."

"Yeah… sure." Sonic mumbled.

"Nice seeing you again, Sonic!" Mina said as she waved goodbye over her shoulder. She began to lead the way to her car with Tails following close behind. Sonic just smiled and waved back before he turned to face the door of room 13. He sighed and took out his keys. He unlocked the door and cautiously walked inside. He closed his eyes for a second, expecting something to happen, but when nothing did, he opened his eyes.

The room looked relatively normal. Well, as normal as a room in a two hundred year old building could look like. It was a pretty big room. There was a well-made bed in the back corner of the room and a polished brown table in the middle of the room. On the left side of the room was a door which he suspected lead to a bathroom. On the walls were pictures of exotic places. Behind the door was a coat rake and an umbrella holder. The carpet was a reddish color, it could be fuchsia. The walls were a creamy white but something told Sonic they use to be a different color. On the left side of the bed was a small night stand with a lamp on top of it. He nodded his head at the room. It was pretty nice.

He walked over to the bed and set his stuff down on top of it. He sat down on the soft comforter on the bed. Suddenly he just let his whole body fall on top of it so he was lying face up. Then he saw something he must have missed when he scanned the room. There above him was a small shelf and on top of it was a bunch of books. The shelf looked like it was straining to carry the weight.

Normally, Sonic wasn't always that interested in books but for some reason he felt the need to check them out. He used all his will power to keep him from falling back into the sheets as he tried to get up. A few minutes later he was standing on top of the bed and at level with the small shelf. As he scanned the books he vaguely wondered why the shelf was this high up. Most of the books were classics like Moby D***, Treasure Island, Black Beauty, and Little Woman but he didn't care much for those. He noticed most of the books looked old and withered probably from so much handling over the years. He was just about to give up on his strange fascination with the books when he saw something that caught his eye. On the very end of the bookshelf was probably the most beat up book out of all the books on this small bookshelf, but that's not what got him interested in it. Its spine didn't say what the title was and this made him curious as to what it was. Happy he finally found something interesting in this building, he grabbed the book and sat cross legged on the bed.

He turned the book to look at its cover and found the word 'Diary' spelled in red velvet lettering which fit perfectly with the small brown book. _Diary? _He wondered if he should look at it. It might have belonged to the previous owner of this room but it seemed a lot older then that though, due to the withered and torn cover. He wondered why it was on the bookshelf. Maybe the maid thought it was a book and put it up there. He wondered if he should read it. He knew this could be someone's personal thoughts and he shouldn't pry but he felt he should read it for some odd reason.

Once again, the blue daredevil let his curiosity win and he open the book. He read the first few word out loud; _this diary belongs to Amy Rose._

…o0o…

**Was that not great or what? I hope you enjoyed and please check out AgentDolly's profile to read more of MeadowHasCome's stories. Thank you for being patient with me! As some of you know, I plan on ending The Ultimate Lover. Yes, I know, it's sad but I have lost inspiration for that story, but I plan to make a wonderful ending. Since I'm ending this story I would love your guys' opinions on what story I should do next. Please vote on my poll to choose which story you're interested in. Thank you again! Please check out my poll and please R&R.**

**Twin-books :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Words Written in Red Ink

**Meadow: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up, one thing led to another...and yeah. But thank you so much for the amazing support! :)**

Twin: We really appreciate it. We hope you enjoy the next awesome chapter of Room 13. :D 

Chapter Two Words Written in Red Ink 

_February 14, 1914, Valentine's Day_

Dear Petal,

My name is Amy Rose. I want to tell you everything about me, because father says that if you last long enough, people in the 21st century will read this.

Sonic looked up, slightly startled. Searching around the room, he found an alarm clock. The day's date was written on it: February 14, 2014. He hadn't even realized it was Valentine's Day. After all, he had spent the entire time cooped up in a car, for he could not carry all of Tails' luggage.

He looked back down at the diary, suddenly interested. This was written a century ago. He squinted as he read the cursive, why couldn't Amy Rose have written in manuscript?!

_So, I will. I am a girl hedgehog. I'm light pink in color, but I can't figure out if I got that from mom or dad. Mom's red and Dad's white. I have short quills, and everybody always says my eyes are the prettiest jade color._

"Blah, blah, blah..." Sonic said, abruptly stopping reading. He frowned, "Is this just going to be a bunch of girly stuff?"

The impatient speedster flipped through the pages, and wasn't very surprised to see the last few were blank.

"Probably gave up after she realized nobody would want to read this..." Sonic snorted. He almost put the book back on the shelf, before he noticed there was something on the last page. The one where nobody was supposed to write.

"What the..."

_Whoever is reading this, I, Amy Rose, am hurt. Tell my parents..._

She never got to finish what she was going to say, but that's not what frightened Sonic it was what the message was written in that scared him. The words were written in a strange red liquid. Blood. Dry blood. Sonic had so many questions that he wanted answered but instead he slammed the diary shut and placed it on the night stand of his bed. Among the millions of questions circling his mind one stood out; _what happened to her?_

Sonic lifted his head up once he heard a knock on the door. "It's me, Tails. Are you okay? Can I come in?" Sonic had no idea what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed the diary and stuck it back on the shelf and sat back down on his bed. "Sonic? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine buddy. You can come in." The door opened and the two-tailed kitsune walked in. "I fixed Mina's car, some problem with the engine, she thanked me and took off and here I am. So, Sonic? What have you been up to?" Sonic started to panic. He didn't want to tell his little brother about the diary. The last thing he wanted was Tails scared.

"Oh, you know. Just checking out the mysterious room known as Room 13." Sonic tried to do his usually carefree smile but he was sure Tails could see right through it. The last thing Sonic was right now, was carefree.

"For an hour?" Tails raised an eyebrow. This was not like Sonic to stay somewhere more than five seconds. In fact, he was really surprised Sonic didn't come and check on him when he was working on Mina's car.

"Must have dozed off without realizing it." Sonic could tell his buddy was suspicious of him but he didn't want to show Tails that dairy. At least, not yet.

"Okay. I just wanted to see how my big brother was doing. Bye." Sonic watched his little brother walk through the door and close it behind him. Sonic fell face first into his pillow, tired and annoyed. He turned around put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. That's when he felt like someone or something was watching him. He sat up and scanned the room but nothing was there. He laid back down again. Something wasn't right about this room or that diary and he wanted to know why.

After only a few seconds, Sonic was out of the bed. He needed to take a run. Unfortunately, just as he jumped out the window, a drizzle started to fall. Pretty soon, the clouds were bawling like newborn babies.

Sonic muttered something incoherent under his breath, sloshing through the mud. He grabbed the window sill, and started pulling himself up. As he did, the mirror on the opposite side of the room caught his view.

He fell back down into the mud.


End file.
